Multi-Lane source synchronous data links like DDR (Double Data Rate), eMMC (embedded Multi-Media Controller), MIPI D-PHY etc. launch data and clock/strobe signals synchronously from the transmitting end. At the receiving end, however, clock/strobe need to maintain the multiples of 0.5*UI (unit interval) to all data lanes in order to sample received data properly.